The Blood Rage
by ananova
Summary: A fight with a strong oni and Tessaiga not at hand leaves Inuyasha struggling against his youkai blood. Will he be able to return to his family or will he be lost to the blood rage?
1. The Blood Rage

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on March 26, 2012 for oneshot #11 Imprisoned. Won 2nd place.

Title: The Blood Rage

Author: ananova

Word Count: 853

Prompt: Imprisoned

Genre: Action/Adventure

Rating: T

Warnings: Language, Violence

Characters: Inuyasha

Summary: A fight with a strong oni and Tessaiga not at hand leaves Inuyasha struggling against his youkai blood.

* * *

'Damn it. This doesn't look good,' Inuyasha thought, panting as he stared at the oni in front of him. The thing was ugly, with a face not even a mother could love. It had four arms, heavily muscled at that, and each arm carried a large deadly looking club covered in spikes. He spared a worried glance back at Miroku who was lying unconscious a short distance away. 'Those villagers couldn't have been a little more specific about what type of youkai it was?'

He and Miroku had been off on another extermination. A nearby village was being plagued by a youkai, villagers being snatched and eaten. All they had been told was that it was large and strong. "Fuck!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he dodged another boulder. What they hadn't been told was that it was an earth elemental with the devastating ability to create boulders from it's body and hurl them at others.

Inuyasha continued to dodge the multiple boulders flying through the air, unaware that he was playing right into the oni's hands. As he dodged one last boulder he started to turn, Tessaiga in hand to deal with the problem. But instead unleashing pain on the oni, he felt pain encompass his body as he was sent flying through the air to crash against one of the large boulders he had just dodged. He sat up with a groan, wincing as his hand went to his chest. He felt the warm, sticky sensation of his own blood as well as several broken ribs. "What hit me?"

His head shot up as the oni laughed. "Foolish hanyou. You'll never beat me," it sneered. Inuyasha spotted one of the clubs it was holding, easily spotting the blood and ripped fabric that covered it. He instantly realized that while he had been dodging the boulders, the oni had gotten close enough to strike him with it's club. "Damn thing packs quite a wallop."

Anger built in him as the thing approached. "I kill you now and feast on your bones," it told him. "Then I find your family and feast on theirs. I can smell them on you, a woman and young ones. They'll make a fine dessert," it leered.

Inuyasha saw red as rage encompassed him at the oni's threat. "You'll never touch them!" he growled. He could feel his blood raging, felt his youkai blood rising to the surface as his rage consumed him. His hand went to clutch the hilt of Tessaiga as he sought to force his blood down, to regain control. But Tessaiga wasn't there. His eyes widened as he spotted it lying on the ground a short distance away. He must have dropped it when the oni struck him.

His eyes shot to the oni as it charged him, clubs raised. His youkai blood surged in his body without Tessaiga to keep it under control. He could feel it raging, could feel his youki speak to him. _'No longer will we be imprisoned. Kill, kill. We will fight and kill, and enjoy it.'_

Inuyasha fought against the blood rage that was consuming him. He would not let himself be turned into a monster! He dodged the oni's attack, throwing himself forward to where he saw Tessaiga. His hand was outstretched as he flew through the air and as his hand closed over the hilt of his sword he heard his youkai blood howl in protest. _'Nooo! Not again! Imprisoned once more!'_ it howled against it's bonds as he felt Tessaiga pulse in his hands, calming his blood and returning him to his senses. He narrowed his eyes at the oni, still seeing red at it's threats but now under control with his sword in his hand.

But the oni merely laughed. "What you gonna do with that? I made of stone, your puny sword can't harm me," it taunted.

Inuyasha snarled at it as his sword transformed, taking on a crystallized form. "Want to bet bastard? Kongousouha!" Giant shards of diamond shot out of his sword and impaled the oni.

It's eyes widened as the attack hit. "How?" was all it managed before it toppled over.

Inuyasha raced toward it, ignoring the pain of his wounds as he hefted the still crystallized form of Tessaiga and swung, cutting off the damn thing's head. "Can't hurt ya, huh?" he sneered as the body started to dissolve into dust. The fight over, he could feel the adrenaline leaving him as he walked over to where a groaning Miroku was starting to sit up. "Just like you to sleep through the entire fight bouzu," he said as he collapsed to the ground next to him. "You got five minutes more to rest, then I want to head out. I want to get home," he told him as he tried to catch his breath. With Tessaiga doing it's job and keeping his youkai blood securely imprisoned inside him all he wanted to do was get home to his family. And he wasn't going to let anything stop him.


	2. Home at Last

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on March 26, 2012 for drabble #23. Won 2nd place.

Title: Home at Last

Author: ananova

Word Count: 441

Prompt: Mist

Genre: Family

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Characters: Inuyasha and Kagome

Summary: Inuyasha returns home after being injured in battle. Follows The Blood Rage.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as the village came into view. His hand clutched his side where he could feel the bandages wrapped around his injured chest. Miroku had argued with him, telling him it would be better to wait and rest, allow his wounds to heal a bit before heading home. But Inuyasha had shot that idea down. All he wanted was to go home and see his family.

He winced in pain a moment. He could feel his bones knitting back together and it wasn't a pleasant sensation. He winced again as the pain brought the memory of being injured to the forefront of his mind, and with it the memory of the oni's threat against his family.

"_I kill you now and feast on your bones," it told him. "Then I find your family and feast on theirs. I can smell them on you, a woman and young ones. They'll make a fine dessert," it leered._

He still felt rage at that threat, even with the oni defeated and reduced to dust. That threat was the driving force behind his urge to return home as quickly as possible. Despite knowing that his family should be perfectly safe he had to see it with his own eyes. He couldn't rest until he knew they were safe.

He quickly headed toward his hut, barely acknowledging any of the villager's greetings with a wave of his hand. All he wanted was to see his family and nothing was going to keep him from that.

He paused as he neared his hut, his eyes taking in the sight of his two children playing in front of the hut while Kagome hung the washing on the line to dry. He greedily drank in the sight of his family, safe, healthy and whole, his eyes misting over with tears as relief and happiness filled him.

Jomei's head shot up. "Papa!" he called, racing toward him. He was quickly echoed and followed by Izayoi.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees, his arms opened wide before they encircled his children as they threw themselves at him. He winced but made no comment as they clung to him, upsetting his still healing ribs.

Kagome followed the children, a worried look on her face. She had seen his wince, he could never hide anything from her, at least not for long. "Are you alright?"

He smiled even as his sight grew blurry from the tears that misted over them. He reached out to snag her, pulling her into his embrace along with the children. "I am now." He was home with his family, everything was alright now.


End file.
